The Savior's Savior
by SlytherinDaughterofAthena
Summary: It is the summer before third year and Lord Voldemort is back. He goes to kill Harry but instead adopts him after finding out he is abused. He soon finds out that Harry is insane. How will Harry cope with his 3rd and trying to figure out who he is? Will he finally have a true family? Selective Light Bashing, goodish Voldemort, slightly Dark and insane Harry. *Up for adoption*
1. Murder Turned Rescue

**Author's Note**

 **So here's my first multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **There is going to be selective Light bashing and Harry is a little dark and insane. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 ***WARNING: There is mentions of rape and a small rape scene.***

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Murder Turned Rescue**

 **Slytherin Manor**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, stands in front of his Death Eaters. Everyone was silent as they waited for their Lord to speak. It is 1993 and Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, would be starting his third year. The light side has no idea that Tom is back; they believe he is still dead, but when Harry killed his Horcrux this past spring, it brought him back. The loss of his Horcrux gave him another soul piece which allowed him to take the body of his sixteen-year-old self. Voldemort created a glamor that makes him appear snake-like to his followers, but he is truly a handsome young man. Voldemort smirks as he stands up, the light side won't know what hit them.

"My faithful followers," Voldemort's voice is soft, but commands control. "Today is a magnificent day for today Harry Potter will be destroyed!" The Death Eaters cheer and Voldemort raises a hand. They immediately fall silent. "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius stay. Everyone else, leave!" The Death Eaters all scramble out as Voldemort's most faithful come forward.

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange bows and the others follow suit.

"You will come with me to Harry Potter's relative's house," Voldemort informs them. "The address is Number 4 Privet Drive; we will apparate there, but no one will come in with me. If I call you, then enter. Otherwise guard the house, make sure no one enters."

"Yes My Lord," the four Death Eaters bow and then Apparate out after their Lord. They arrive on a quiet Muggle street and all their lips curl into sneers at the matching, quaint houses that line the street with their perfect yards. Voldemort walks up to the front door of one house labeled Number 4 and blows it down. He enters the house and realizes it is quiet, but then he hears a scream from upstairs. He walks up slowly, silently and enters a room that has a dozen locks and a cat flap. The sight he sees before him is horrifying.

 ***WARNING: SLIGHT RAPE SCENE***

A walrus shaped man is standing naked above a tiny body, a boy that looks to be no more than eight years old. It is clear to the Dark Lord that the boy had just been raped. There's semen and blood covering the tiny bed and the boy is tied to the headrest with two leather belts. He looks as if he has been crying and the fat man is smirking. Voldemort can tell the boy has been beaten before, there are bruises covering his body, but his eyes trail up to one scar. A lightning bolt on the forehead. The young boy, that looks to be no older than eight, that has been raped and beaten, is none other than his nemesis: Harry Potter.

 ***END SCENE***

"What are you doing here?" the walrus growls angrily. He turns to face Voldemort who glares at him in return, crimson eyes flashing angrily. The sight brings back memories of his own childhood and he doesn't even think before pointing his wand at the man.

"Avada Kedavra," the man falls to the ground, dead. Voldemort walks up to Potter softly, putting his wand away as he does so. "Potter."

"Who-who are you?" the boy whispers, his voice is childlike and Voldemort freezes before making a split second decision. He drops his glamor and allows his sixteen-year-old body to show. He is truly handsome. He is tall with pale skin and jet black hair. The only thing that remained were his blood red eyes that looked like a vampire's.

"Do you not remember me, Harry?" the boy shakes his head, curling up into himself as best he can as Voldemort comes closer. "My name is Tom, Harry. You met me this past spring"

"Tom," the boy whispers. "You tried to kill Ginny." Tom nods slowly.

"I did, but I was not in my right mind." Tom replies softly.

"You should have killed her," Harry whispers. "I don't like her, she thinks I am a hero and she is convinced I am going to marry her."

"Harry," Tom is shocked, but he pushes forward. "You are not scared of me?" Harry shakes his head.

"I - I want you to kill me." Tom looks at him, shocked. "Please. I would be better off dead anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Tom asks him.

"No one loves me," Harry replies quietly. "Ron and Hermione, I heard them talking to Dumbledore. He is paying them to be my friends. Paying them to spy on me. He knows that Uncle Vernon beats me, that my cousin helps and that my aunt has hurt me. He knows I am malnourished and that I almost died last summer, but he doesn't care. And then that same summer, Uncle Vernon started raping me and…" Harry starts to cry and Tom comes forward, cutting the belts and conjuring a blanket that he wraps Harry in.

"Harry, where are your aunt and cousin?" Tom asks. He doesn't want to push him, but he needs to know the details to help.

"Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the zoo with his friends. Why didn't anyone come to help Tom?" Harry asks. "I told Dumbledore that Uncle Vernon raped me and he told me not to be so dramatic. That I should be grateful they took me in and that the blood wards keep me safe. I read about blood wards, Tom. They only keep you safe if you consider the place home. I have never considered this my home. It doesn't protect me."

"Harry," Tom takes Harry's chin gently in his hands and turns it towards him. "I am not going to kill you. You deserve to live. You deserve to be loved. I will take care of you."

"Promise?" Harry's voice is still childlike and he has a hopeful expression upon his face.

"I promise." That one vow changes everything…

 **Two Weeks Later**

Harry Potter wakes up in a giant bed covered in emerald green silk blankets and wearing silk pajamas. It has been two weeks since Tom rescued Harry from the Dursley's. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan had been shocked when their Lord had walked out with a tiny boy in his arms, but the minute Tom explained to them what had happened, they'd demanded to know if the Muggles had paid for what they did. Tom had explained that he killed Vernon, but Petunia and Dudley were not back yet so he could not take care of them.

Now, Harry is doted on. Only the five that were there the day he was rescued know that he exists, but that is more than enough. Bellatrix delights in teaching him Dark curses and torture techniques while her husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan teach Harry how to use Dark curses as harmless pranks and help him prank people. Lucius has taken to teaching Harry how to be a proper pureblood heir and helps him with etiquette. And Tom just spoils him. It is clear to the occupants of Slytherin Manor that Tom adores Harry although Harry is hesitant to believe that. You see, the abuse has put a strain on Harry and has… affected his mind.

The minute the five returned to Slytherin Manor, Tom sent for Narcissa Malfoy since she was a healer. After making her swear an oath of silence, Tom had her look over Harry for injuries. What she found was astonishing: Harry's ribs had been broken multiple times, as had twenty-three other bones. None of the bones had a chance to properly heal. Furthermore, Harry had had about a dozen concussions and his glasses weren't the right prescription. There were scars all along his back from his Uncle's beatings and burn marks all up and down his arms. Narcissa went to healing them right away, but she couldn't heal the mental issues.

In the first few days they had figured out that Harry was insane, for lack of a better word. He adored killing, bloodlust, and torture, but he was also very childlike. He was quiet, had self-confidence issues, but also had a hell of a temper. He loved childish things liked being read to and playing with stuffed animals and he loved being carried around; his speech was also childlike at times and Narcissa explained that he had reverted back to a childlike stage because he never had the chance to be a child. Narcissa didn't know how long he'd be like that, but Tom told her not to worry about it. They'd take care of him. And they did.

"Harry?" Harry looks up from his comfy spot on the bed to find Tom looking at him, concern in his crimson eyes. While around Harry, Tom kept his true form, only reverting to what Harry dubbed his 'snake form' when he needed to scare Death Eaters. "Are you alright?" Harry nods.

"Breakfast?" Harry holds up his arms, tilting his head in question and Tom smiles before he picks him up to carry him downstairs. "Tom?"

"Yes Harry?" Tom asks as they walk down the grand staircase.

"What's the date?" Harry inquires. Tom pauses for a moment, thinking.

"I believe it is the 27th of July. Why?"

"I was jus' wonderin'," Harry says shyly, reverting back to his childish self. "I didn't know at the Dursley's an' I have been wantin' to know."

"Your birthday is the 31st, right?" Tom asks him as they enter the dining room. No one else is here, but Tom didn't expect them to be. Lucius had something to do at the Ministry and the Lestranges had been at a raid last night so they are most likely still sleeping.

"Yes it is," Harry confirms as Tom sets him down in a chair. A house elf pops in and gives Harry oatmeal and buttered toast along with the nutrient potion that he has to drink at every meal and pumpkin juice.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Tom inquires.

"I don't know," Harry replies as he starts eating. "I've never really done anything for my birthday."

"What do you mean?" Tom asks, stunned.

"The Dursley's never celebrated my birthday," Harry replies with a shrug. "My very first birthday present was Hedwig when I turned eleven years old. Hagrid gave her to me when he delivered my letter and took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies."

"Well," Tom states firmly, "You shall be having a birthday party this year. It will be small, but you will be showered with gifts, I promise." Harry offers him a small smile.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day is spent playing Quidditch and pranking unsuspecting Death Eaters that come to speak with Tom. Lucius arrives shortly after dinner and he and Tom retreat to Tom's study while Rodolphus and Rabastan start teaching Harry chess tips.

"Make sure you get that done Lucius," Tom says as he and Lucius pass the room where Harry and the Lestrange brothers are.

"Of course, My Lord," Lucius bows to him.

"Luci!" Harry dashes to Lucius and clings to his legs, almost knocking him over. Harry is the only person who would never get hexed for calling the Malfoy patriarch 'Luci'.

"Hello Harry," Lucius smiles softly at the twelve-almost-thirteen year old.

"Please don't leave Luci," Harry begs as Lucius bends to pick him up and set him on his hip.

"Harry," Tom says gently. "It is already nine o'clock, it's time for bed. Besides, Lucius has to get home."

"Will you tuck me in?" Harry begs Lucius. Lucius looks to Tom who nods his head and then he turns back to the tiny boy in his arms.

"Of course I will," he smiles. He puts Harry on the ground and Harry then dashes up to his room.

"Lucius," Lucius turns to face Rodolphus who is putting up the chess game. "Do you know what Narcissa said about the latest check-up?" Bellatrix enters at that moment and the three Lestranges and the Malfoy Lord sit down as they wait for their Lord and Harry to return.

"He is still way too small," Lucius tells them. "Cissa says Harry is 135 centimeters which is about normal for a nine year old boy and he is severely underweight and malnourished. He is way too thin and it is because his relatives starved him."

"Narcissa also told me she is worried he is done growing," Tom speaks up from the doorway. "She believes that his time spent in the cupboard stopped his growth and he won't get any taller."

"Those damn Muggles!" Bellatrix growls.

"They will pay, Bella," Tom vows. "Don't you worry. They will pay for what they did to him."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Review please! Reviews make me happy!**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	2. Harry's New Protector (And Father)

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry, it took so long to update. I will forewarn you: sometimes updates will be frequent and sometimes they will take longer. It all depends on how busy I am.**

 **Thanks,** **Notanotherstupidpenname and Lunarmagi for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Harry's New Protector (And Father)**

 **Slytherin Manor**

Harry Potter wakes up and looks around. It takes him a moment to realize he is excited and then he cannot remember why he is excited. All of a sudden it comes to him. It's his birthday and Tom promised him a party! An actual party! Harry jumps out of bed and puts on the clothes a house elf laid out for him before running out the door. He dashes down the hallway to the dining room, but when he turns a corner he collides with another body sending them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy sneers and Harry freezes, an apology on his lips. The boy he collided with is none other than Draco Malfoy, his school rival.

"Potter!" Malfoy is clearly shocked and his gray eyes narrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I live here," Harry replies softly.

"And I'm Dumbledore," Draco says sarcastically. Draco pulls out his wand and points it at Harry. " _Stupefy!_ " The minute the word leaves his lips, two other voices call out curses.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Crucio!_ "

Draco collapses on the ground under the the Cruciatus curse, screaming in pain. Tom glares at the blonde on the ground while Lucius turns to his Lord, a pleading expression on his face.

"My Lord, please, remove the curse!" Lucius begs though a Malfoy never begs.

"Very well," Tom gives in after a few minutes and undoes the curse before turning to Harry. " _Rennervate_!"

"Tom!" Harry throws himself at his guardian, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't see him! I'm sorry!"

"Hush little one," Tom picks up Harry, cradling him close to his chest. "It is not your fault. I should have told you Draco was coming, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I was just on my way up to get you for breakfast. Quit crying now; everyone is waiting for you." Harry wipes his eyes and Tom smiles.

"Draco," Lucius tells his son sternly, "what were you thinking?"

"He's Harry Potter!" Draco exclaims. "What is he doing here?"

"That is what you have come to find out," Tom informs him. "Come, it is time to eat." Tom turns on his heel, Harry still cradled in his arms, and walks towards the dining room. The two blondes follow though it is clear Draco is still in pain.

"Bella!" Harry kicks at Tom gently until he is put down. He then runs to the woman who is standing by the dining room table, arms outstretched.

"Harry!" Bella croons as she picks him up and engulfs him in a hug. "How's the birthday boy?"

"Put him down Bella," Rodolphus chuckles. "He needs to eat."

"Dolly!" Harry runs to Rodolphus next and hops into his lap. "It's my birthday Dolly!"

"So I heard," Rodolphus gives him an amused smile.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Rabastan exclaims as he walks into the room. Soon he has a small raven boy in his arms.

"Thanks Basty," Harry smiles shyly.

"Harry, please sit down," Tom says gently as he takes his place at the head of the table. A plate of food pops in front of Harry the minute he sits down: oatmeal with honey, toast and strawberry jam, orange slices, grapes, and strawberries, and a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yay!" Harry cheers, "Oatmeal and honey!"

"And a cookie if you finish all your food and your nutrient potion," Tom adds. Everyone is silent as they eat until Tom breaks it.

"I believe Draco wishes for an explanation?" Tom raises an eyebrow at the Malfoy heir who looks down at his food.

"Yes please, my Lord," Draco replies softly.

"Do you mind Hare Bear?" Lucius asks him. Draco looks up at his father stunned; his father gave _Harry Potter_ a nickname?

"I 'spose not Luci," Harry replies shyly. "He is your son."

"Draco," the Malfoy heir turns his full attention to his father. "Earlier this summer, Our Lord planned a raid. This raid would be at Harry Potter's house and he would finally kill his enemy. However when he got there, instead of the pampered boy he'd thought he would find, he found a young boy getting raped by his uncle." Draco gasps.

"Father, are you saying that Potter was abused?" He asks cautiously.

"That is exactly what he is saying," Tom confirms. "I killed Harry's Muggle uncle and took him in. The people you see in this room have been helping raise him, give him a proper childhood. Soon you shall return to Hogwarts and Harry will be on his own again. That is why I brought you here today."

"Tom?" Harry says. "What do you mean?"

"I am not comfortable leaving you at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. I wish for you to have protection. Furthermore, I wish for you to have someone who knows the truth, knows the extent of your condition, and can take care of you. I believe the young Malfoy heir can do that." Tom explains gently. "I only wish the best for you, Harry."

"I know Tom," Harry mumbles. "But he doesn't like me." Draco frowned.

"No," he insists. "You don't like me."

"See Harry?" Tom chuckles. "You both thought the other hated you, but you were both wrong. Give him a chance Hare Bear. I want you protected at Hogwarts and the only person I fully trust is Draco."

"Okay," Harry whispers after a few minutes. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Tom responds gently. "Now, who's ready for presents?" Harry's head shoots up.

"Me! Me!" he yells enthusiastically.

"Come," Tom stands and leans over to pick Harry up. "Let us move to the sitting room." The others follow the two out and Tom sits in a plush arm chair, Harry on his lap. Lucius and Draco sit on one couch and the Lestranges sit on the other.

"Who's present do you want to open first, Harry?" Tom asks him gently.

"Basty's," Harry replies a few minutes later. Rabastan obediently pulls out five gift wrapped boxes and hands them to the young boy.

"These are all for me?" Harry asks in wonder. Draco is surprised that Harry sounds shocked, but then he remembers what his Lord and Father said. Harry was abused. As Draco watches Harry open his many presents he notes that the boy grows more excited when he receives another. By the end of it, it is clear that Harry did not expect that many presents.

"Thank you," Harry says shyly. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Actually, there is one more present, if you are willing," Tom speaks up nervously.

"Another one?" Harry asks, astonished.

"Yes, follow me please." Tom leads Harry away from their guests and to another private room where he sits down with Harry once again on his lap. Tom takes a deep breath before telling Harry what his last present is. "I wish to blood adopt you."

"What does that mean?" Harry asks after a few moments.

"It means that you would be my son in everything including blood, if you would like," Tom waits nervously for Harry's answer. Harry is quiet for a minute before he turns around and hugs Tom excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he squeals. "Thank you Tom!" Tom smiles and pulls out a clear vial.

"This is the potion that will allow me to blood adopt you. However, this potion is different than the one the Ministry uses," Tom explains. "The Ministry's potion makes it so the biological parents are forgotten and it can only work if two parents are willing to adopt. This potion is a modified version made by Severus."

"What's the difference?" Harry asks curiously.

"This potion allows you to keep traits of your biological parents," Tom explains gently. "It will add me as a third parent. It will change your appearance to what you wish it to be. Are you okay with that?" Harry nods eagerly.

"Yes, let's do it."

"Very well." Tom gives Harry the potion who downs it immediately. After a few minutes, Harry starts to change. His hair grows out to his shoulders and is more manageable. His eyes change to the same dark color that Tom had in his youth and his hair is the same dark color as well. However, there are specks of green in his eyes that are the same color as Lily's. He becomes paler and looks like the younger version of Tom. Tom transfigures a vase into a mirror and hands it to Harry.

"I look like you!" Harry exclaims, obviously pleased.

"That you do," Tom smiles, amused. "Now, would you like to keep your name or change it?"  
"Change it," Harry states firmly. "However, I wish to keep some of my heritage."

"As you wish," Tom readily agrees. "What do you wish your name to be?"

"I would like to be Harrison Orion Phoenix Cadmus Salazar Riddle-Slytherin," Harry replies. "Harry for short, unless you come up with a better nickname."

"Very well," Tom nods before standing. He and Harry walk to where their guests are sitting and they all turn questioningly towards the boy they do not recognize.

"My Lord, where is Harry?" Bellatrix questions. "And who is this?"

"My faithful," Tom replies, pride in his voice. "I would like you to meet my son and heir, the Dark Prince Harrison Orion Phoenix Cadmus Salazar Riddle-Slytherin formerly known as Harry Potter." All are silent for a few minutes before Lucius stands and walks up to Cadmus. He swiftly kneels and bows his head.

"I am pleased to meet you, My Prince," he states. The others swiftly follow suit and Harry looks frightened.

"Don't bow!" He exclaims. "You're my family! My aunts and uncles and new cousin! Please don't kneel before me!" He starts to cry and Bellatrix is quick to comfort him.

"Don't worry Hare Bear," she soothes. "That will be the only time we kneel in private. In public, your father has an image to keep and we must kneel, but in private we won't. We only did that to show our support of the adoption."

"Promise you won't do dat again?" Harry asks shyly.

"We promise," they all agree.

"Now, Harry," Rabastan speaks up. "Would you care to explain your name choice? Harrison Orion Phoenix Cadmus Salazar Riddle-Slytherin is a mouthful."

"So is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Harry retorts as they all take their seats. "Each name was chosen for a reason. I have a new life, so I wanted a new name, but I also wanted to be able to keep my birth name. Harrison can be shortened to Harry which can be my nickname. Orion is a name used often in the Black family and my paternal grandmother was a Black, so I chose that as a middle name. A phoenix is reborn out of the ash, just like I am being reborn. Hence my middle name of Phoenix. Cadmus and Salazar are ancestors on Father's side, so I knew I needed to add them in there. Finally, Father's surname is Riddle, but he is also the Heir of Slytherin and could be Lord Slytherin if he claims the Lordship. Therefore, my last name will be a combination of the two."

"Very wise decisions," Rodolphus praises him.

"How will you go back to school?" Draco speaks up worriedly.

"I don't know," Harry confesses.

"I believe that we need to make Harry Potter disappear," Tom speaks up. "Perhaps we can burn down the Muggle's house after Bella and I get our revenge."

"Don't kill Petunia and Dudley!" Harry pleads. "I have a much better punishment. Please?"

"Whatever you want, my son," Tom instantly caves. He will not deny his son anything.

"Thank you," Harry then yawns and Tom chuckles.

"Time for a nap, Orphee," Tom orders gently.

"Orphee?" Harry asks as he allows his father to pick him up.

"Orion Phoenix combined," Tom explains. "Orphee."

"I like it," Harry says sleepily. "Orphee Riddle-Slytherin."

"Tell everyone good night, Orphee," Tom whispers to his son.

"Night," Orphee says. Everyone tells him good night before Tom carries him up to his room and lays him down on his bed.

"Good night, Orphee," he whispers, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Father," was the last thing Orphee said before he fell into a deep sleep.

"Milord?" Draco approaches the Dark Lord right before they are to leave.

"Yes, Draco?" Tom raises one eyebrow.

"I wish to let you know that I promise to protect your son at Hogwarts," Draco says determinedly. "I will do all I can to take care of him and guard him. I will not let anything harm him."

"Thank you Draco," Tom replies softly. "Orphee needs a friend like you." As the Dark Lord watches Draco leaves he smiles to himself. He knew he made the right choice and he is now confident that his little snake will be safe at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Yay! Harry isn't Harry Potter anymore!**

 **An explanation on the name: I know some of you may get upset that the name is so long, but I had a reason for choosing each name and they are all significant.**

 **Also, let me know if you want this to be Drarry or if you want Draco to just be an older brother/protector/friend.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	3. Family, Counseling, and Personalities

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the wait between updates.**

 **Thanks, guest, guest, and KShara Khan for reviewing.**

 **KShara Khan: I honestly don't know yet.**

 **Note: From now on, Harry will be Orphee. I will refer to the Lestrange brothers as Basty and Dolly and Lucius and Narcissa as Luci and Cissy. The main reason being that that's what Orphee calls them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Family, Counseling, and Personalities**

 **Slytherin Manor**

Orphee wakes up the day after his birthday to a tapping sound on his window. He sits up and sees a tawny owl with a letter attached to its leg. Orphee jumps up and opens the window letting the owl in. The owl perches on the back of Orphee's desk chair and Orphee relieves it of its burden.

"You can go to the Owlery and rest and get food and water," Orphee tells the owl. The owl hoots once before flying away. Orphee looks at the letter in his hand and gasps as he recognizes it. It's a Hogwarts letter and it's addressed:

 _Mr. H Riddle-Slytherin_

 _The Second Largest Bedroom_

 _Slytherin Manor_

Orphee jumps up and down enthusiastically before ripping open the letter. He'd known that Tom, no his _father_ had contacted Hogwarts saying that he had a son who had been homeschooled. His son, Harrison, now wanted to attend a school and would be entering his third year. This must be his acceptance letter. Orphee unfolds the parchment and reads the first page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Riddle-Slytherin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We are aware of your circumstances and have given no need for an acceptance letter. However, we do need an owl listing the classes you would like to take. Please send your owl no later than 5 August.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Orphee squeals and runs out of his room, letter in hand. He dashes down to the dining room where he sees Bella, Dolly, and Basty eating toast and eggs, but his dad is nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Orphee!" Bella calls cheerfully. Luci and Draco had left shortly after Orphee went to bed, but Bella, Dolly, and Basty lived with them. Orphee had, shortly after waking up, informed them that his new nickname was 'Orphee'.

"Good morning Bella," Orphee says distractedly.

"What's on your mind?" Dolly questions.

"Where's Father?" Orphee replies.

"Right here," Orphee jumps at the sudden sound and Tom quickly frowns.

"I'm sorry," he tells his son, coming up to give him a hug. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Is okay, Daddy," Orphee whispers.

"What's in your hand?" Tom asks his son, pride in his eyes.

"I got my letter for Hogwarts!" Orphee exclaims.

"Congratulations, my little snake," Tom congratulates his son as Bella rushes up to hug him.

"I need to send a letter to Hogwarts about what classes I wish to take," Orphee informs his father, slipping back into his mature personality.

"What are the options?" Tom asks as he guides his son to the table. A house elf pops in with pumpkin juice and chocolate chip pancakes for Orphee and tea, toast, and jam for Tom.

"Well, I have to take Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration," Orphee tells his dad.

"And the electives?" Basty asks.

"My options are Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, or Ancient Runes," Orphee answers as he pours maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Are there any ones you immediately eliminate?" Dolly asks, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Muggle Studies and Divination," Orphee sneers.

"Of course," Tom scoffs. "As if I would let my son take such stupid classes."

"So, it's between Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes," Bella says thoughtfully.

"I could take all three," Orphee pipes up.

"Do you think you can do it?" Tom asks, concern in his crimson eyes.

"Yes," Orphee nods enthusiastically. "Please Daddy?"

"Alright," Tom gives in.

"Yay!" Orphee cheers, just as Luci, Draco, and Cissy enter the room.

"Why are we cheering?" Luci asks.

"Daddy's letting me take three electives!" Orphee yells.

"Orphee, eat," Tom reminds him. "Is everything arranged, Narcissa?"

"Yes My Lord," she nods, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Daddy?" Orphee questions.

"Please do not hate me, Orphee," Tom pleads.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" the young boy asks.

"Ihavesetupacounselingsession," Tom quickly says. It takes Orphee a moment to figure out what he says, but when he does his face goes pale.

"No!" Orphee wails. He runs from the table and disappears, leaving his distraught father.

"You did the right thing, My Lord," Luci assures him.

"May I go after him?" Draco speaks up. Tom eyes him and finally nods.

"It will be your job to watch him and comfort him at Hogwarts. This will be good practice." Draco nods, stands up, and bows to his Lord before dashing out of the room.

Meanwhile, Orphee is in a small broom cupboard that he found under their elegant staircase. He's curled in a fetal position and is crying softly so that no one hears him. _Why?_ he wonders. _Why would Daddy do that?_ He hears someone open the door to the cupboard and curls in closer. The person comes in and shuts the door softly behind him.

"Go away," Orphee orders in a rough voice.

"I cannot do that," a familiar voice responds.

"Malfoy?" Orphee asks.

"Please call me Draco," he replies. "I'm your friend."

"You're my protector," Orphee spits out. "Daddy doesn't think I can take care of myself even though I've been doing it my whole life."

"He just wants to take care of you," Draco tries to explain. "You're a kid, Harry. You deserve to relax and not have to worry. You've been through a lot and My Lord just wants you to be okay. He worries about you."

"Orphee," the younger boy states as he sits up.

"I beg your pardon?" the young Malfoy heir questions, stunned.

"My name," Orphee says slowly. "You called me 'Harry'. If you want me to call you Draco, then you have to call me Orphee."

"How'd you come up with Orphee?"

"Orion Phoenix shortens to Orphee," he explains. "Daddy came up with it."

"Alright. Orphee it is. Anyway, he only did it because he worries about you. He wants to protect you."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know," Draco admits. "But he's worried about you. He thinks you hate him now."

"What?" Orphee asks, stunned. He jumps up and runs out of the cupboard. Draco hurries after him and finds him in the sitting room. Orphee has crawled onto his father's lap and is bawling his eyes out while muttering 'Sowwy. I'm so sowwy.'

"It's okay Orphee," Tom reassures him. "I should've talked to you first."

"You don' hate me?" Orphee asks in a childish voice.

"No, never," Tom quickly replies. "You're my son. I'll never hate you."

"I love you Daddy," Orphee whispers, slowly falling asleep.

"Go to sleep, my little snake," Tom whispers. "When you wake up, the therapist will be here." Orphee falls asleep quickly after that and soon starts sucking his thumb.

"Thank you, Draco," Tom says after a few moments.

"You're welcome, My Lord," Draco answers.

A couple of hours later, Orphee wakes up, clinging to his father's shirt and his thumb in his mouth. He sees that Dolly and Basty are playing chess while Cissy and Bella are talking in the corner. Luci is talking to his daddy and Draco is watching him.

"Daddy?" he murmurs. He sits up and stretches his arms.

"All rested up?" Tom teases his son.

"Yes Daddy," Orphee replies. His hair is all ruffled and Cissy and Bella start cooing over him.

"The therapist should be here in a few minutes Orphee," Tom tells him.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Orphee confesses.

"That's fine Orphee," Tom assures him. "I'll be there with you, Orphee. I won't leave you."

"Thank you Daddy." Ten minutes later, the therapist arrives. She's a dark haired beauty with a calming air to her.

"Orphee, this is Miss Collins," Tom introduces his son. "Miss Collins, this is Orphee." Orphee waves shyly and Miss Collins smiles.

"Aren't you adorable," she coos.

"Let us go to my study to talk," Tom leads his son and Miss Collins to his study where they sit down in plush green arm chairs. Orphee sits on his father's lap and Miss Collins smiles softly at them.

"Okay Orphee," she says gently. "I've been sworn to secrecy. I can't tell anyone anything you don't want me to. Now, we're going to start slow. Want to tell me anything?"

The rest of the session, Orphee tells Miss Collins about how his daddy has been the best person ever and how he has never felt this safe. He talks about his aunts, uncles, and new cousin and how no one has ever loved him before. Miss Collins listens to him and smiles every time his eyes light up. Near the end of the session, Miss Collins asks him about school.

"Well, Father agreed to let me go to Hogwarts," Orphee informs him. "I'll be taking Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy as my electives along with my core classes."

"Are you nervous?" Miss Collins asks as she makes a note on her parchment.

"A little," Orphee whispers in his childish voice. "I don wanna be away from Daddy, but Dray's gonna be there and he said he will take care of me."

"Thank you Orphee," Miss Collins smiles warmly. "Why don't you go play with your cousin while I talk to your dad?" Orphee nods and runs out of the study.

"Amber?" Tom asks curiously.

"My Lord, I believe your son has an acute case of dissociative identity disorder, though not the way most Muggles have it." Amber Collins explains.

"What do you mean?"

"Muggles believe dissociative identity disorder is a disorder in which two or more distinct identities, or personalities, are present in a singular person. They believe that one personality is in control of the other and that the person experiences memory loss. However, that is not what happens in wizards. For us, it happens in children when they are abused or bullied. Orphee has two personalities. One personality is a younger boy, a boy that never got a true childhood and is trying to now. This boy is shy and doesn't really trust adults. The second personality is who he wants to be. A mature young man who has no fears. He experiences no memory loss and each personality appears when it is needed whereas Muggles have blanks in their memories and switch in personalities is sudden. My best guess is that at school he will mainly be the mature young man, but when he is alone with his cousin and others he trusts, he'll let his childish side come to life."

"How will we know the difference?" Tom asks thoughtfully. "We just thought that he felt the need to put up a mask."

"No mask," Amber shakes her head. "Unless he used one at Hogwarts when he was Harry Potter, but in all actuality, Harry Potter could be another personality. Harry Potter could be who the wizarding world wants him to be. They want a strong savior who isn't afraid of anything and is willing to sacrifice his life for others. You can tell the difference by the way he acts. Orphee calls you 'Father' when he is the mature young man and 'Daddy' when he is the young boy who just wants someone to love him."

"Does he know about his different personalities?" Tom inquires.

"It is likely he knows, but doesn't think anything of it," Amber replies slowly. "The only way to be sure is to talk to him about it, but that could cause a disruption in which one personality could take over."

"What can we do to help him?" Tom asks desperately. He doesn't want his little boy to suffer. Orphee has been through so much already.

"The best thing we can do is to encourage him to be himself."

"But which personality is his true personality?"

"I believe it is the young child. Orphee grew up in an abusive household. Most abused children don't trust adults and worry about doing something wrong. That's how the young child is." When Amber noticed that Tom was upset, she gave him a gentle smile and placed her hand on his arm. "The best thing you can do is be there for your son. Encourage him to be who he wants to be and try to bring him out of his shell. I won't lie, it will be hard especially once he starts at Hogwarts. But he can do. Orphee is a strong young man. All he needs is a little love."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Aaaaaaand scene!**

 **Quick question for you guys: Who do you think should know the truth about his past (i.e. abuse, Harry Potter turned Harrison Riddle-Slytherin, Dark Lord father) and WHY. I'm trying to decide sides and I was wondering if anyone had any opinions. Thanks!  
Also, next chapter Orphee should be starting Hogwarts. I actually meant for it to be this chapter, but my hands didn't type what my mind said.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	4. Orphee's Surprise

**Author's Note**

 **I'm back! So… I wasn't able to write more than 1 chapter, but I do have time to update now and so I'm going to try this again. I have plans for my next chapters, so it should go smoothly.**

 **Thanks for all the support! I honestly didn't think anyone would like this story.**

 **Thanks, tammywammy9, Sebastian Frost, KShara Khan, Lunarmagi, adenoide, and Son of Whitebeard for reviewing.**

 **Note: If it is talking about Orphee, I am going to use nicknames like Cissy, Dolly, and Basty.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry and other recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Orphee's Surprise**

 **Number 4 Privet Drive**

7 August finds Tom, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Lucius at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. They blast the doors down and find Petunia Dursley is in the hall with Dudley who is attempting to hide behind his mother. It doesn't work, however, since he is three times her size. Tom sends a quick _Stupefy_ and Petunia falls to the ground, Dudley quickly follows and the four men Apparate back to Slytherin Manor to lock the two in a cell in the dungeon before Orphee finds out. They go upstairs where they find Orphee, Cissy, and Bella having tea.

"Daddy!" Orphee runs up to Tom who picks him up and swings him around.

"Hey Orphee," Tom smiles and sets him back down.

"Where were you Daddy?" Orphee asks as he sits back down.

"I was getting a surprise for you ready," Tom explains.

"A surprise!?" Orphee sounds shocked and Tom once again curses the Dursley's.

"Yep," Tom ruffles Orphee's hair. "However, it's not ready yet. Narcissa, do you mind taking Orphee to Malfoy Manor for the day so I can prepare Orphee's surprise?"

"Of course not, My Lord," Cissy stands and banishes the tea set. "Would you like to grab anything, Orphee?"

"How long will I be gone, Daddy?" Orphee asks.

"For a couple hours, Orphee. You may want to get your naptime things."

"Okay," Orphee thinks for a moment. "I will need my stuffed snake, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , my blanket, and something else to entertain myself. Can I bring my broom and _Quidditch Through the Ages_?"

"Of course," Cissy says.

"You could also take parchment, a quill, and ink to write thank you letters for your birthday presents," Tom suggests. "Since we have not had time to do that yet." Orphee nods determinedly and hurries upstairs to gather his things. He returns quickly and Cissy Apparates them to Malfoy Manor.

"What would you like to start with?" Cissy asks. Orphee thinks for a moment.

"My thank you letters," he states. "Would you help me Cissy? I don't know what to say."

"Of course I will dear," Cissy ushers him to the study where he carefully takes out his quill and multiple ink wells. There are six inkwells: red, blue, purple, pink, green, and silver.

"I wanna start with Basty," Orphee states. Cissy nods and helps Orphee dictate his letters. He uses red for Dolly, blue for Basty, purple for Bella, pink for Cissy, green for Luci, and silver for his dad. He makes sure to be thoughtful and include why he loves his presents. Some of his favorite presents (though he would never say it aloud) were the silver and green blanket with his name on it from Basty, his Firebolt from his father, a stuffed Black Mamba from Bella, and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from Cissy. He slept with his blanket and snake (which he named Nagini after his father's familiar) and constantly reread his books. He finished the letters right before lunchtime. After a quick lunch consisting of ham sandwiches, cookies, milk, and a nutrient potion, Orphee goes to take a nap. Cissy reads a tale from his book to him while he falls asleep before kissing him softly on the head and quietly leaving the room.

 **Two Hours Later**

Orphee wakes up and rubs his eyes before stretching. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face before going to find Luci, Cissy, or Dray. He misses his dad and can't wait to find out what his surprise is. Orphee wanders around the entire manor, not finding anyone. He eventually hears laughter coming from the garden and goes outside. However, when he sees who is out there, he wishes he never went out.

Luci and Cissy are sitting with another man, chatting, and Dray is talking with a Slytherin in their year that Orphee recognizes as Theodore Nott. However, once Theodore noticed Orphee, he quit speaking.

"Lucius, who is that boy?" the man, who Orphee presumes is Theodore's father, asks. Luci pales once he notices his Lord's son and quickly tries to come up with an excuse.

"That boy," a voice behind Orphee says, "is my son and heir." Orphee turns around and sees his father standing with Basty, Dolly, and Bella.

"Father!" Orphee lets a little excitement creep into his voice, but otherwise remains calm. He notices Bella giving him an odd look, but he ignores it.

"My Lord," Lord Nott stands and bows to his Lord.

"Edgar," Tom's voice is filled with warmth. "Perhaps a proper introduction is needed. Edgar, this is my son Harrison Orion Phoenix Cadmus Salazar Riddle-Slytherin. Orphee, this is Lord Edgar Nott, one of my friends from Hogwarts, and his son Theodore. Edgar was one of my first followers."

"A pleasure to meet you," Orphee bows slightly and Lord Nott and Theodore imitate him.

"Likewise."

"Your surprise is ready, little snake," Tom informs him, watching his son cautiously. He remembers that the healer mentioned that Orphee would be more mature around strangers, but he hopes Orphee will lighten up around Edgar. Edgar was one of his first friends and he hopes Orphee and Theodore grow closer.

"What is it?" there is a hint of a childlike tone in his voice and Tom relaxes slightly. He knows how to deal with Orphee, but he doesn't know how to handle it when he is mature.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now would it?" Tom teases. "I will tell you that Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Lucius know what it is."

"My Lord," Edgar speaks up.

"Edgar," Tom sighs. "How many times must I tell you to use my given name in private. This constitutes as private."

"My apologies Tom," Edgar smiles slightly. "However, why were we never informed of a child?"

"Because I only recently adopted him." Tom says, pride in his voice. "Orphee will be attending Hogwarts next year."

"What year will you be going into?" Edgar asks.

"My third year," Orphee informs him. Tom can tell he is breaking slightly and he smiles.

"Would you like to come see Orphee's surprise?" Tom inquires.

"It would be a pleasure," Edgar says. They all Floo to Slytherin Manor where Tom shows them to the dungeons.

"No!" Orphee cries out the minute he sees his relatives.

"Shhhh," Tom pulls his son close. "It's alright, little snake. They're chained up. They can't hurt you."

The sight is a frightening one. Dudley and Petunia are in a tiny cell with dried blood on the walls. Dudley has no shirt on and Petunia's once perfect dress is now in tatters. Neither are conscious and are covered in scars. Dudley's chest is bleeding and Petunia's arm is bent the other way.

"This is my surprise?" Orphee asks, delight creeping into his voice.

"You said you had plans for them, little snake," Tom reminds him. "However, I promised Bella that they will pay for what they did and I believe she expected a torture session."

"Torture?" An innocent sounding question, but Tom can see the sadistic look in Orphee's eyes. _Perhaps Orphee has another hidden personality,_ Tom muses. _This doesn't match up with his childlike or mature persona and I highly doubt the Gryffindor Golden Boy would adore torture._

"Yes Orphee," Tom responds. "Torture."

"Can I watch?" Orphee then corrects himself. "May I watch?"

"It is your surprise," Tom answers. He then turns to the Dursley's and revives them. Petunia is the first to wake up and she screams, a shrill sound that causes Orphee to wince.

"Orphee," Draco comes up behind his friend and gives him a small, hesitant, hug.

"That sound…" Orphee murmurs. "Whenever I heard that sound, I got a beating. She'd scream if there was dirt on her perfect floor or if I showed any signs of my _freakishness_. That sound meant a world of hurt and no food."

"They will pay Orphee," Draco promises.

"Lucius, who are these people?" Lord Nott asks his friend's son in a quiet voice. He can tell Tom hates them with a burning passion, but cannot figure out why.

"Muggles," Lucius sneers. "The worst kind of Muggle to ever walk the Earth."

Dudley wakes up to his mother's screams and crawls over to her. She hugs him with her non-broken arm and tries to reassure him.

"What are you doing?" She screams at her captors. "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

"You haven't done anything wrong," Orphee leaps up and stalks over to his aunt. "Child abuse, child neglect. And you say you haven't done anything wrong? You starved me, locked me in a cupboard and watched as your husband and son used me as a human punching bag. You watched as your husband raped me. I begged you for help and you turned away. Why? Because perfect Lily, who could do no harm, was a witch and you weren't. You were jealous, Petunia, and you let your jealousy turn into hatred. Hatred for your dead sister's son. A boy who needed a family and someone to take care of him after his parent's were murdered. And you ask what did you do?"

"Well Petunia," Orphee smirks. "You did nothing. You sat by and watched as your little sister's son was beaten by your husband. Beat the freakishness out, he'd say. You deserve this and so much more. Vernon's death was painless, but yours won't be. Oh no, yours will be drawn out and painful. You'll want to die and we won't let you. Because you. Did. Nothing. I was a boy, Petunia. A young boy who didn't remember his dead parents. You let Vernon treat me like dirt, hurt me, rape me, starve me, while you watched and now, it's your turn. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Orphee's magic had swelled up and caused everyone to tense. He kept his voice even the entire time until the last sentence, which he whispered softly before turning to his father.

"Daddy, can you let Dudley out?" Orphee requested.

"Why?" Tom asked, curiosity in his crimson eyes.

"It's part of my plan, Daddy. I'll explain after you let him out." Tom sighs before caving to his son's request. Dudley scampered out of the cage, but stayed far away from his cousin and the other wizards.

"This is your chance, Dudley," Orphee told him.

"My chance for what," Dudley shot back, his chins wobbling.

"Redemption."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Aaaaaaaand scene!**

 **Okay, so I asked in my last chapter who you thought should know the truth about Orphee's past. I decided to make a poll and will post it after I update this chapter. If you want to review with a suggestion you can, but I would like at least one person (other than Draco) that knows the truth.**

 **Also, I have decided that Draco is going to be an older brother to Harry instead of a lover.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	5. Murder, Torture, and Redemption

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry, it took so long to update and that the update is kinda short. I haven't had much time this past week or two.**

 **Thanks Lunarmagi for reviewing.**

 **Note: If it is talking about Orphee, I am going to use nicknames like Cissy, Dolly, and Basty.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry and other recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Murder, Torture, and Redemption**

 **Slytherin Manor's Dungeons**

Dudley frowns and Orphee can see the wheels spinning in his head as he tries to figure out what 'redemption' means.

"Perhaps an explanation?" Orphee sneers. "The definition of redemption is 'an act of redeeming or atoning for a fault or mistake, or the state of being redeemed'. This is your chance to correct your mistakes."

Dudley's eyes widen as he finally understands his cousin's plan for him and he starts to hyperventilate. Petunia crawls over to the door of her cell and gets on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, no," she begs. "Please. My Diddy didn't do anything wrong. He's an angel."

"Yeah right," Orphee scoffs. "Your ickle Diddykins beat me up just as much as your husband. But he could learn. Dudley, you have a chance to make up for your… misgivings, a chance at redemption."

"Are you sure about this Orphee," Tom speaks up.

"Yes Father," Orphee replies, eyes never leaving his cousin.

"Very well," Tom sighs and steps back. He's worried his little snake will get hurt, but he knows that Orphee needs this.

"Dudley," Orphee's harsh tone causes the Muggle boy to flinch. "You have a chance to right your parents' wrongs and possibly save your mother's life, not to mention your own. They starved me and treated me like a slave; as a punishment, you will be my slave. You will sleep in a cupboard, get one meal a day, and wear rags. You will also be able to earn better accommodations if you behave.

"However, Petunia, I promised my family they could have their revenge on you. They will not kill you; only torture you a little bit. Auntie Bella?"

" _Crucio_!" Bella calls out in glee. Petunia falls to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony. Bella lets up after a minute and Rodo steps up.

"Orphee, what is Petunia's worst fear?"

"Bees," Orphee replies after a moment.

" _Appicus_! _Protego_!" Rodo conjures a swarm of bees and then shields everyone but Petunia. The bees attack Petunia, stinging every inch of open skin they can find. Rodo finally banishes them and Tom splashes her with ice cold water to ensure she is awake as Basty steps up.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Basty's curse splits open Petunia's chest. Blood gushes out and she screams in agony. The cut is deep, cutting a few bones as well and Cissy has to heal it to ensure she doesn't die.

" _Astrapicus_!" Luci strikes Petunia with lightning, burning part of her skin. Tom takes one look at the Muggle woman lying on the ground before stepping up.

"I believe that is enough for today," he announces. "Orphee has a slave to train."

Orphee beams at his father before leaving the room at a quick pace. A glare from Bella has Dudley rushing after his new master.

"Draco, Theodore, go with him," Tom orders. "Make sure Dudley behaves."

"Yes My Lord," the two heirs bow and leave the room as well. They follow the stairwell to another hallway where they realize they have no idea where Orphee is.

"Do you know where his room his?" Theo asks his friend.

"I do." Draco leads Theo down the hall and up the Grand Staircase to an oak door. He knocks on the door and, after getting no answer, shoves it open. What he sees in the room enrages him.

Orphee is lying in the middle of the room, his clothes torn off and his back bleeding and bruised. Dudley is standing over him, a bloody belt in one hand. Draco is about to kill the Muggle with his bare hands, but Theo casts a quick _Stupefy_ and Dudley falls to the ground. Draco runs to his cousin's side and falls to his knees.

"Orphee? Are you okay?" Draco starts to heal the wounds as Theo goes to Orphee's closet to get him some new clothes or a robe.

"I want Daddy!" Orphee wails. "Dray, I wan' my daddy!"

"Theo will get him," Draco assures his cousin. Theo finally finds a silk robe and hands it to Draco before going to find the Dark Lord. When he tells him what happened, Tom's expression darkens and he rushes to his son's room. He locks himself in Orphee's room and the two stay in their for the rest of the night…

 **The Next Morning**

Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Draco, Edgar, and Theo are waiting in the sitting room drinking tea. The Malfoy's and Nott's stayed the night and they all slept in the sitting room waiting to hear how their Prince is. Finally, Tom steps into the sitting room, Orphee in his arms, and gives them a small, reassuring smile.

"The boy?" Bella asks.

"Dead." After some pushing, Tom tells his family what happened…

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Once again, I am so, so sorry the update is short. I'll try to do better next time.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	6. Author's Note: SORRY!

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI am really sorry, but I will not be continuing this story. When I started writing it, I had an idea of what I wanted and it has not turned out that way. I don't like where it is going and have no idea of how to continue. I may end up rewriting it, but I have other ideas I would like to try./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHowever, if you would like to adopt this and continue it, you may. Let me know if you would like to./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOnce again, I am really sorry about this./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI solemnly swear I am up to no good,/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSlytherinDaughterofAthena/strong/p 


	7. Author's Note You Can Actually Read

**Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry about the last author's note. I didn't realize that it turned out funky. Here's what it said:**

 **I am really sorry, but I will not be continuing this story. When I started writing it, I had an idea of what I wanted and it has not turned out that way. I don't like where it is going and have no idea of how to continue.**

 **Here's what I'm adding:**

 **I have decided that I am going to rewrite it. It's going to be and I might make Harry a different age, but it will have good!Voldemort, Insane!Harry, protective!brother!Draco, caring!Death Eaters I don't know when I will publish it, but I am working on it right now.**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	8. Yet another author's note

**Hey guys, so I've basically lost all ideas I had for The Savior's Savior. I thought I had a basic idea of where I wanted it to go, but I can't figure it. Therefore, the rewrite is not happening.**

 **If there is anyone who would like to adopt this story, send me a PM.**

 **Sorry about this, I really wanted it to work out. I'm also not sure if any other stories will be posted anytime. I don't really have time to write nor do I have any ideas of what to write. If I end up writing something, it will most likely be a one shot instead of a full-length story.**

 **If you have ideas for a one-shot, PM me, and I'll try to write it. Right now, I just have a major case of writer's block.**

 **Thanks for reading this and sorry for abandoning it.**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


	9. Adoption

**Hey guys, so I've basically lost all ideas I had for The Savior's Savior. I thought I had a basic idea of where I wanted it to go, but I can't figure it. Therefore, the rewrite is not happening.**

 **If there is anyone who would like to adopt this story, send me a PM.**

 **Sorry about this, I really wanted it to work out. I'm also not sure if any other stories will be posted anytime. I don't really have time to write nor do I have any ideas of what to write. If I end up writing something, it will most likely be a one shot instead of a full-length story.**

 **If you have ideas for a one-shot, PM me, and I'll try to write it. Right now, I just have a major case of writer's block.**

 **Thanks for reading this and sorry for abandoning it.**

 **I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


End file.
